1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical unit and an endoscope system.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in an optical connector disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-49820, a coupler is arranged between a light source and an endoscope head portion. The coupler and the light source are connected each other by a first fiber, and the coupler and the endoscope head portion are connected each other by a second fiber. In such configuration, in order to detect the amount of light that transmits through the coupler, a third fiber connected to the coupler and a monitor connected to the third fiber to detect light intensity are further arranged.